The Theory of Reincarnation
by theenvylover
Summary: A story about Marcus and the person who will change his after life forever.
1. The Feast

**okay.  
**so this used to be called  
Not Another "Not Another" Story Otherwise Known As "Yes"  
but it was too confusing.  
sorry to all of you guys who got confused.

-the**envy**lover

**The Theory of Reincarnation**

"God…" Felix complained. "Are you sure she's a vampire? She insanely slow!"

"Relax," Aro soothed. "Heidi's almost here…"

You could hear the footsteps of the group as they marched through the hallway. The shipment was a week late thanks to some technical difficulties that were finally sorted out. The whole guard was getting impatient and several went as far as to hate Heidi directly. They would try to trip her in the hallway as she past by which seemed incredibly childish, especially for the older ones.

The footsteps came closer until the group was right outside of the door. Caius and I stood to join Aro who was already standing in anticipation.

"Ready to add some more chlorine to the gene pool?" Caius joked quietly. It was our favorite euphemism; instead of 'slaughtering' the humans we just sped up the natural selection process.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered. We had been through the process so many times that it was becoming too routine. Any more times and I will begin to think that the process was completely natural. This was what we were meant to do.

We were the chlorine.

The doors started to open and we were hit with the humans' scent.

"About damned time," Felix muttered.

"If you think that you can do better then _you_ go get them next time," I shot back. I was tired of his complaints and from the wavering brown of his aura I could tell that he was tired of me too.

"Maybe I will," he muttered.

The crowd filed in and spread out throughout the room. Some were looking at the architecture but most of thier gazes were fixated on us. Aro raised his arms like he always did and started.

"Welcome guests, to the city of Volterra!"

His audience clapped and took pictures of Aro as he posed accordingly. He never got tired of it but Caius and I always stepped back. There was something eerie about your prey idolizing you. From behind me Felix groaned in thirst. I looked back at him to scold him but noticed a slightly pink aura that connected him to a young girl.

What better way for me to get back at him?

"I'm dreadfully sorry but the tour ends here for you," Aro announced. On cue the doors closed and the humans started to panic. I turned back to Felix and barred my teeth before chasing after the girl that he lusted for.

So many other, useless, humans were in my way so I began to fling them out of my path. I heard Demetri laugh and figured that he was the one catching all of the flying humans. He had always been the most loyal and the least eager to show it. I glanced back without stopping and found him exactly where I thought he would be, behind me. He grinned as a young lady fell into his arms so I threw him an older gentleman. He was so into his previous catch that he let the man fall to the ground. A few snaps of the man's bones brought Demetri's head up to look at me. He shrugged and went back to lusting after his catch.

The rest of the group had separated and gone after their own prey. Felix was nowhere to be seen.

I started to make my way through the crowd again. It was quickly thinning and I had lost sight of the girl. I cursed under my breath and searched for her corpse in the pile forming in the middle of the room.

I hadn't found it in the pile so I wandered throughout the room to see if anybody forgot to discard it. I found her on the other side of the room, lying face-down on the ground. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew it was her. I ran, a little too eagerly, to her and was surprised to find her still breathing. Unconscious, but still alive. I thanked the revenge Gods and checked to see if Felix was watching. He was. I smiled and turned her over; the more dramatic the better.

I wiped the long, straight, brown hair out of her face and stared at her. Her features, her slim figure, her _presence_, they all reminded me of _her_.

"_Elizabeth_?"

* * *

**wow.**

have you ever tried to write a story about a character everybody knows close to nothing about?  
it's rather hard.

thank you for being interested in my story,  
you're one of (at this moment) 60 who gave this story a shot.  
it seems like everybody is too main-character based

it's interesting to work with a character like Marcus who,  
really,  
is a very mellow person.  
on the Twilight Lexicon it said that he is the way he is because he lost his mate many years ago  
what happens when a girl who looks just like his lost love enters his life?  
can somebody really change somebody else?  
do _you_ belive in reincarnation?

-the**envy**lover


	2. The Differences

**it is short**  
i would've normally just said "screw it" and just completely ignore the story but i realized that people just don't know Marcus enough to be excited about a story about him.  
i'm going to change that.  
it's about time that the minor characters get the lead,  
and i'm leading the revolution  
yay me.

:D

-the**envy**lover

**The Theory of Reincarnation**

"_Elizabeth_?"

It wasn't her.

This girl that lay in front of me wasn't Elizabeth. She wasn't the women I loved. But the similarities, they struck a nerve somewhere.

I couldn't kill her.

I couldn't save _her_ but I can save this one.

I grabbed her in my arms and lifted her lightly. Her two arms fell limp over my right arm while her legs dangled from my left. I hurried to the door and kicked it open, leaving a dent. I was a little too preoccupied to think about how Aro would scold me when he saw it.

I hurried through the empty halls and up the stairs. All of the Guard was preoccupied in the Chamber Room and I thanked God for the distraction. I looked back down at the creature in my arms and started to criticize her features.

Her eyes were larger, her ears stuck out a little more, and her lips were fuller. My conscience mind had a full grasp on her identity; she was not Elizabeth. The woman I had fallen madly in love with was gone forever. She wasn't coming back, I knew that.

But I didn't.

I found a vacant room on the third floor and nudged it open. It was one of the servants' quarters with not much more than a bed, a couch, a bookcase, and a bathroom. The room was a mixture of dark reds and gold, from the overbearing draperies to the shower curtains in the adjacent bathroom.

I set the girl on the bed and wondered why we even had beds in the castle. I soon dropped the thought when I found myself looking down at her as she lay there. I jumped slightly at the situation and landed a few feet from the bed. After taking a deep sigh I hung my head.

What was I doing?

What did it matter to me, what happened to this girl?

Why did I _save_ her when I was thirsty?

But most of all…What now?

What did she see? What does she know? Can I just let her go or will I have to kill her? Of course I would have to kill her, there was no other way. But somewhere in my mind I knew that that wasn't possible.

I wouldn't be able to kill her. I would just have to keep her here for a while, that's all… Humans, after all, have short lifespans. Maybe I can just ride it out…

I looked back at her and smiled. Only a hundred more years.

I left the room, closing the door softly behind me. I soon realized that I didn't know if she was asleep or unconscious. I carried on with hopes of running into Aro.

* * *

**so...**  
i was listening to NSync and i have "Space Cowboy" stuck in my head.  
:D 

thank you for reading this far,  
it means a lot to me since this story doesn't get the audience that my other stories do...  
can you believe it?  
"Rosalie's New Car" has more than seven times the amount of views as this does!  
and Rosalie's a total bitch!

not only that but the first day i updated JABADS it got 40 reviews  
this got 3.  
...  
poor Marcus...

maybe it's my advertising techniques...  
...  
or lack there of...

anybody want to avertise for me?  
:D

-the**envy**lover  
leader of the minor character revolution


	3. Hide and Go Seek

**wow.**  
another day of people just ignoring my story.  
the revolution isn't going too well...  
i shall keep fighting!!!

-the(slightlyinsane)**envy**lover

**The Theory of Reincarnation**

I found Aro exiting the Camber Room soon afterwards. His eyes were a light redish color, reminding me that I still hadn't fed.

"Aro," I called out. He turned expectantly.

"You missed the most interesting hunt," he gleamed, "it seems that somebody left the door open."

"Is that so?" I asked sarcastically.

"It is," he smiled. "Some of the humans escaped and we had a nice little hide and go seek. Of course, it would've been better if it was more of a challenge…"

My stomach dropped.

They were hunting in the hallways, I put Elizabeth in danger. _No_, I corrected myself, _not Elizabeth, she is gone_. _She will never come back._

"…don't know where they are." I didn't realize that Aro had been talking.

"What?" I asked.

"What's with you?" he asked back, arm extended. I moved back a little out of the way of his touch.

"I'm a little…out of it today," I answered truthfully. "What were you saying?"

"We did the body count and we appear to be missing a corpse," he said excitedly. "For some reason nobody can find the scent. Felix is convinced that Heidi counted wrong, but I doubt that."

"Come with me." I headed towards the stairs followed by a curious Aro. He tried to touch my arm but I casually moved it out of the way. The action didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you trying to hide?" he asked, looking in my eye. I kept my focus forward. What was I trying to hide? The girl? I couldn't be hiding her if I was taking him to her… Was it my feelings for her? Or rather, for the person she reminded me of?

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

We arrived at the door and Aro stopped. We could both smell who was on the other side.

"You found it!" he said giddily. He opened the door and held his breath. A human had never spent time in a room this long before and her scent lingered in the air. The smell was sweet, a sort of fruity aroma.

Aro looked back at me with darkening eyes before he motioned to attack. I grabbed him automatically and pulled him back out of the room, closing the door behind us.

In the hallway Aro looked at me and shook his head.

"That isn't Elizabeth," he told me, "you need to move on."

"I can't just _move on_," I shot back. "I loved her!"

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked. "Keep the human _here_?"

"And what if I do?"

"You know our laws, she can't find out about us."

"She won't," I replied strongly. I was awfully confidant about something that seemed so impossible. "I'll just keep her in the room."

Aro took one last look at me before he sighed and shook his head. "Do what you want…" And with that he started to leave.

"Wait," I called after him. He stopped and half-turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

**ooh**

what could the favor be?  
review with your guesses  
:D

so to answer some questions-  
no, the girl isn't Bella  
(yay for the revolution!)  
and  
no, i didn't realize that Edward's mother's name's Elizabeth  
(don't you like possesive nouns? i sure do!)  
that was entirely coincidental.

so i broke 100 hits yesterday  
-incredibly sarcastic "yay"-  
the revolution isn't going as well as planned...

revolt!

-the**envy**lover


	4. Vague Memories

**hm...**  
i hate APUSH homework...  
that's my excuse  
:D

-the**envy**lover

**The Theory of Reincarnation**

"You lucky dog you," Aro remarked as he took his hand from the girl's forehead. "She fainted before she could see anything; she doesn't remember what happened downstairs."

"Who is she?" I asked eagerly.

"Her name's Deborah," he smiled, "she's from the United States."

He started to walk away but I grabbed him by the sleeve, making sure not to touch his skin.

"What else?" I asked again.

"Ask her yourself," he said annoyed, "she doesn't know our secret and that's all I wanted." He nodded his head respectively and left the room.

I was alone with a human who lay unconscious.

I had to get out of there.

As soon as I touched the handle the girl started to show signs of life. She tossed from side to side before flinging herself up to a sitting position. I stood perfectly still at the door, afraid to make any sudden movements as her head whipped from side to side. She examined one side of the room before whirling around to examine the other. Her eyes wandered up before they wandered back down to the floor. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly agape as her brow furrowed. I let out a small laugh as I watched her. Her head snapped to me and her eyes grew even wider.

"Who are you?" she asked guarded. She backed up against the backboard. As if that would stop me if I wanted to attack her…

"My name is Marcus," I said cautiously, bowing.

"Where am I?" she asked, less worried.

"Your room," I answered hesitantly. I didn't even know if she knew she was in an entirely different continent.

"And where is this room?" she asked.

"Right here," I answered sarcastically with my arms out. She glared at me. "Ooh, scary…"

"Very funny smart guy, now where are we really?"

As soon as I opened my mouth she cut me off.

"And don't tell me we're in the room," she warned.

I opened my mouth again but…

"And don't say that we're 'here'," she warned again, her arms outstretched like mine were.

I opened my mouth and expected her to cut me off again but was surprised by silence.

"Any other requests?" I asked her. She put down her arms and shook her head. "Are you sure?" I asked buying time. How was I supposed to tell her that she couldn't leave the room whatsoever, that she wouldn't be able to see her family ever again, and that she wouldn't be able to know why? She nodded and I struggled to come up with an answer.

"Where do you _think_ you are?" I asked. Maybe she'd give me an idea or something…

"Well, my parents always thought that I belonged in a Mental Institution, but I never thought that they'd take me there unconsciously." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sure that I would've gone quietly…"

Mental Institution?

Well, that works…

"Welcome Deborah, to the Volterra Mental Institution."

* * *

yay for insanity!  
:D

okay,  
so, there are very few that joined the revolution agains the main characters;  
and by few...  
i mean three.

there are...  
me.  
(the**envy**lover)  
Forever** Day**dreaming  
and  
pretty**pink**bookworm

...  
it's a start...

:D

-the**envy**lover


	5. Hunger

**revolt!  
**join the revolution against the main characters,  
go look for stories that are about the side characters and tell me about it  
that would make me happy  
:D

-the**envy**lover

**The Theory of Reincarnation**

"Pretty fancy for a Mental Institution…" Deborah wondered aloud.

"It's a new study we're doing," I quickly lied, "on how the mind reacts in different environments."

"So you're going to do _tests_ on me?"

"Not that I know of," I shrugged. I made a mental note to order someone to get me a book on mental hospitals.

"'Know of'?" she asked. "Are you new here or something?"

"It's my first time with a patient," I answered truthfully. We hadn't ever had _patients_ so I guess it would be my first…

"What's your name?"

"My name is Marcus, and yours?"

"You already used my name, why ask?" she asked back.

"To be polite." I didn't really care what her name was now that I knew she wasn't Elizabeth.

"My name is Deborah," she mocked, bowing. "How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you." I felt incredibly uncomfortable, there was something that just wasn't right with me conversing with a human; especially in my current state. I would need to find something to eat before I came back. "Well, I'll leave you for now. I'll see you in a few days to check up or something…"

"What about food?" she asked holding her stomach. It let out a low rumble.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, my head tilted to the right. I wondered how much humans had to eat and how often.

"_Naw_," she said in a sarcastic tone as she held her stomach tighter. I wondered if she was really hungry or if that was just her normal tone.

"Well all right then," I shrugged as I walked to the door.

"Wait!" she called after me as she stumbled off of the bed. She somehow made her way over to where I was. "I was just kidding; I'm _starving!_"

"Starving?!" I was suddenly aware of her mortality. She could _die_ if I didn't give her food in time.

She let out a heavy sigh and I tensed. It had been weeks since I had last fed and this girl wasn't making anything easier.

"Where is this cafeteria?" she asked as she headed out into the hallway.

"Her name's Gianna," I corrected as I caught up with Deborah. "She's going to be your personal cafeteria."

* * *

XD

Gianna the living cafeteria  
i wonder who's going to do her job while she's gone...  
maybe Marcus will do it...  
hmm...

back to the subject!

any ideas for the story?  
you should definitely tell me

:D

i'm going to start a C2  
as soon as i know what it is...  
isn't it like a myspace group?  
i'll figure it out...  
:D

-the**envy**lover


	6. The Search

**very short**  
and very unedited.  
i'm sorry but i need to hurry and finish this before my mom comes back inside

-the**envy**lover

_dedicated to BellyGnomes  
because i don't want her to stay mad at me._

**The Theory of Reincarnation**

I grabbed a random underling and asked him where Gianna was. We had been searching for quite some time and while Deborah seemed to be enjoying herself by looking at all of the rooms I started to get really anxious. It wasn't like I was parading the human around but I'm sure it would seem that way to anybody who crossed her scent.

"I think she's on her lunch break," the underling offered.

"Lunch?" I asked him. I hadn't heard the word before and I began to wonder if they made it up to get out of working. I would have to look up this _lunch break_ later.

"It's one of the three meals humans eat during the day," the underling described. "The first, breakfast, happens in the morning and is considered the most important. The second, lunch, happens around mid-day, and the third, dinner, happens at night."

Three times a day? That seemed a little excessive.

"Thank you for your help," I dismissed him and continued down the hall with Deborah trailing behind.

"That was some heavy sarcasm," Deborah mentioned, "I couldn't even tell if you were serious or just kidding…"

"About what?" I asked her honestly. She stared at me in shock.

"You're good," she nodded, "maybe even better than I am…"

What kind of insane creature am I conversing with?

"Maybe I could learn something from you," she smiled.

Oh, right, an insane one.

"I doubt it," I muttered as I started walking a little faster. It wasn't fast enough to leave her behind but it was faster than she could handle.

Or so I thought.

"Did I make you mad?" she asked as she appeared at my side. She was breathing heavily but she showed no weakness in her big eyes.

"No," I stated as I looked away, "I'm always like this…"

"Doesn't it suck?"

"What?"

"Being so _depressed_," she sighed, like it was the obvious answer.

"I'm used to it," I shrugged. I didn't consider myself depressed, I was just focused.

"What do you like to do for fun?" she asked, stopping.

_Fun?_ Well, I do enjoy the hunt, but I didn't think that it would be the most… _appropriate _answer.

"I enjoy reading." Whatever gets her to shut up.

"You should get out and explore!" she exclaimed with her arms open. "Live your life!"

"I'll do that later."

"There's no time like the present" she smirked.

"Except for the future," I contradicted.

Then, there it was, my savior; Gianna's scent.

I took Deborah's arm and somewhat dragged her in the direction of Gianna. I finally found her walking in an adjacent hallway.

"Gianna!" I called. She stopped and looked at me confusedly.

"Good afternoon Marcus," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Take this," I ordered, giving her Deborah's hand, "and this," I said as I dug into my pocket and pulled a few hundreds out of my wallet, "and please take her somewhere to eat and shop or something. You can have the rest of the day off."

I turned and left before either one of them could respond.

I need help.

* * *

whoa-oh  
Debbie's driving Marcus insane  
:3

nothing like a little insanity to end the day...  
well,  
nothing like _reviews_ to the insanity  
:D

the new C2 is up,  
the Revoution  
go subscribe

:3

-the**envy**lover


End file.
